1. Field
Embodiments relate to composition for forming an electrode, an electrode manufactured therefrom, and a solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells generate electrical energy using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction which converts photons of sunlight into electricity. In a solar cell, front and rear electrodes are formed on front and rear surfaces of a semiconductor substrate (semiconductor wafer) with the p-n junction, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction is induced by sunlight entering the substrate and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect of the p-n junction provide an electric current to the outside through the electrodes.